


Noodle Fucking Kills Pewdiepie

by cilantrolover69



Category: Gorillaz, Internet Personalities
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilantrolover69/pseuds/cilantrolover69
Summary: :0)





	Noodle Fucking Kills Pewdiepie

"Thanks so much for coming to our listening party," said Noodle, a warm smile on her face. She tightened her grip on the blade she concealed behind her. "Please, sit down."  
Felix Kjellberg, YouTuber and antisemite, sunk into his dark gray armchair, ready for a cool morning of listening to some tunes he was the antagonist in. He even brought his little pug along.  
"Haha, thanks so much for inviting me, y'know I've been a fan since...what? 2005? This is gonna be super sweet..." There was an awkward silence, then, "Hey, where's Murdoc? No offense, but he's kinda my favorite."  
Noodle's eye twitched. "Oh, he's away..." Noodle pressed record on their microphones, said a short intro (it had to be convincing), then pressed play on the album.  
"Intro: I Switched My Robot Off" filled the room. Then, "Ascension".  
Felix was (poorly) singing and rapping along to the song.   
"Police everywhere, it's like a nigga killed a white man," Felix rapped along with Vince Staples. He was offbeat.   
Noodle thought she could make it to the last song, at least, but she was wrong. She smiled, eyes full of venom, and slowly pulled out her knife.   
"Hey, woah, what the fu-" was the last thing he said.   
Noodle deleted the recording. She stole his pug and got rid of the body.

  
Rest in piss, asswipe.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what the fuck damon and jamie


End file.
